Talk:Tesa Devecter
RE:DATE What? My computer has been acting crazy. ZOMG. MY COMPUTER IS BEING CONTROLL... FINALLY! I got my computer under control. So, you wanted back up on the "Date Night Murder" case? I'll send in Flywish's team to help. Sorry about the censoring, my system has a funny way of doing that. Odd... Well, I'll see you at work on the third, I'll be out of the office before then. --DAN BERONEWS OUT OF OFFICE NOTICE. Message to Dan Beronews (dannyb@Nauticalmail.cp.gov) has failed due to Out of Office automatic return feature activated from August 30th to September 3rd. Message Body: //Dan, did you get my last message? ///I have the feeling it might have been censored. //// /////-Tesa. Thank you for using Eureka Mail Services! Eck Please. You know nothing about Dan: not his allergies nor his fears nor his hat size or what font he uses on his Banhammer. Further, since you've been pretty nasty, I'm going to go ahead and say it. You're not in that hunk's lead, and at least I know that neither of us are. I may not be in his league, but I try, but you think you're actually equal to that dreamboat, which is one of your flaws. Another one: your hair! Ever heard of a COMB? I first saw your picture and thought you were a boy with long dreadlocks, or something of that nature! It took me a bit to realize your true nature, but the fact that I couldn't initially figure it out is not a good sign. I happen to take pride in the fact that I comb my hair every day and make sure that I have properly ironed my clothes, unwrinkled my skirts, cleaned my glasses... it takes a lot of work for me to get going in the morning! You seem to just slap on your coat and get out of there, after all, you're coat's wrinkled, your hair has split ends, and overall, you just don't seem to take care of your appearence that well. Now, I'm not saying I am pretty, but you're not at all either, so I guess it'll be a fight of wit, moral, and knowledge. For my precious Dan, I'll fight for my life. Now, you don't go pushing my buttons, and I won't push yours. Why not find someone else? I'm closer in species to Dan anyway, as an Emperor penguin. You're a Khanz, so that sorta hurts the defense that you are solemates. I liked Dan long before you, and I know this to be true because Dan said he liked me, too. ...-and if you think you can beat me up, you are correct, but let it be known that I am the most athletic and fastest member of my family, so there's difficulty. Besides, I'm more powerful than anything you can ever dream of. My brother's a king, another restructures the auto industry, my other brother's a dictator of an island, a third a bureaucrat, and... well, one's on a comet, to name just a few... -and my uncle was crazy. ...-and that's just a BIT of the mighty Jones family. What do you have besides Austin? Now, if you still want to try and win that dreamboat's heart, beware, 'cause you're going to meet the full power of TammyShroom Turner Jones. Your Nemesis, -TammyShroom RE: RE: Ick No, YOU'RE the icky one, Tesa. Your icky and youck and nasty and all sorts of things. As you admitted, you do just slap on your wardrobe in the morning, and boy, it SHOWS! However, your argument of readiness can't apply to me, because my job isn't to go out and beat people up. No, my job is higher, nobler, and far more rewarding than throwing a hammer at a bad guy. I purge this world of immorality, of filth, of references to unholy phrases and procreation, and I rest well at night knowing that chicks all over the country will never have their developing brains poisoned by filth. Well, I'm about eleven, so... uh, yeah, I know what's good for chicks. Oh, and power? PUH-LEASE, Swiss Ninja has taken up arms five times and he has lost every time. He's quite weak. Besides, it's just yucky, to me, that he decided to take down defenseless islands, like Dorkugal and Club Penguin, both of whom lack a standing army to defend. He crushes creatures under his flipper and forces them to like him. I bet that one of his realms hates his guts. It's common knowledge that he holds his subjects' loyalty by gunboat diplomacy and propaganda. My brothers, meanwhile, hold much greater power. TurtleShroom owns the amusement park industry and is pretty much the chief operator of The Inqusition, which shares power with the Holyberden Board of Censors, making me one of the High Inqusitors of the system. -and TurtleShroom's a better dresser than Swissy, too. I myself, without anyone else's permission, can actually take you in a black van to an unknown site and interrogate you until you confess that you visted filth online or off. So, don't get nasty with me, because my JOB is to curb that sort of stuff. What can you do? Well, if a guy robs something, you are dispatched by the government to take him out. Big whoop. Without that warrent, you can't use your abilities. You must answer to someone else. I, however, have power delegated allowing me to immediantly depose of a threat that goes under the scope of my position. I don't even have to leave my office, because I have an administrative position to command Inqusition leigons. Even then, I sometimes don a capirote and go after them myself. I'm a fast waddler and darn good at tackling people, partially because getting near to Dan- (sighs dreamily) -requires the knocking out few gaurds... or ten. I have more benefits, too. My voice isn't tainted by an accent (although my brother, Tortugadesetas, is), so I can be more easily understood both by that hunk of penguin and my peers. My voice is also louder than yours. That's good when you command groups. My reflexes are also very good; you said that you were able to take down Austin after he insulted you? That wouldn't work with me, I can duck faster than you can say "I can duck". ...-and to say that you are in Dan's league is very boastful, arrogant, and blatently false. To be in that dreamboat's league, you'd have to be just that: a dreamboat... -and you're not. You're not sexy, nor epic, nor well-dressed, or that powerful. You lack manners and technical skills, and you pay no regard to how you dress or if it even matches. Your vocabulary is also very small. Dan, however, possesses every one of those traits and skills, making him superior to both me and you. I admit this fact, but you live in this stupid illusion that you are actually close to Dan in skill and deed. Wake up, Dan's better than anything we could either be. I'm very paitient. After all, anyone can wait outside of a house for h- uhh... well, I'm paitient, undoubtedly. I could carry this debate between us for years, and for Dan, I will. (Besides, I bet that Dan hasn't held YOUR flipper... TWICE!!) Your Nemesis, -Tammyshroom From: Dan Beronews (Beronews_D@CNIC.cp.gov) To:Tesa Devecter (TDevecter@CNIC.cp.gov);Tammyshroom Jones (TammyJones@Holyberden.com Subject:STOP Status:OPENED OK. ST-OP! I HACKED INTO YOUR EMAIL (OK, Maybe Tommy told me something was up.) STOP FIGHTING. Tesa- I am sorry, anyone who is a lower rank in my OWN GOVERNMENT AGENCY who says that they are equal to me is not my type. Tammy- Why do you keep stalking me?????? OK, Thank you for standing up for me, but, ahem, you took it a little to far. Dan Beronews Admiral of the CNIC Head of Department of Vandalism, Ampersand Publishing Board Member of Holyberden Inc. Wait... What? I never wrote that... I just got back into the office, I was with out a computer. Looks like a good hacker. That isn't even my signature. Hello Hey Tesa, nice to meet you, I am Flywish, I am a friend to one of your brothers, I also think you may know me from our CNIC missions. You wanna be friends? Regarding Tammy {OOC NOTE: Pretend that this is from a video conference/on-screen call.} Hola, Tesa. I have noticed you treating Tammy badly, seeking to steal boyfriend from her, yes? I do not support such actions to family. Who am I? I'm Tortugadesetas, head of state of Maverick and Tammy's brother, and I also possess much more authentic accent than you. (Even though I have problem with the grammar, English not my strongest suit.) That besides the point, though. You pull insults at Tammy, I can see. Tammy is at loss for words, so I step in and help her at this. I must first establish fact that Dan is not good boyfriend for you. You... eh, you too violent for him. Dan, he wants more than just good fighter. Also not very pretty and not good at things that are not fighting. Tammy, she spastic, yes, but she also good with computer, expert at crushing specch, not getting flippers dirty with fighting. She far more successful than you. I am too, it seems. Tammy also loves Dan more than you, and she know much more about him than you. Tammy, she know shoe size of Dan's webbed feet, Tammy know the font of Dan hammer, she may knows more about Dan than Dan himself! You may work with Dan, but that does not mean you more suitable for date. I work directly with my country, my people, they adore me, but I also work well with those I see not. Puffles, especially. They deposit to bank daily and pay me many checks. I also have hold in various foreign company, including Puff Flags, and sway in places you know not of. I have much more of power than you, and Tammy does too, and TurtleShroom- my goody-goody shoe brother. You have hammer? Good, I have hammer too, and my soldiers, they have hammers. Guns too. I say go, soldiers go, I say jump, soldiers jump. I command Maverick and Mavvs love me. You remind me lots of soldiers who serve me. Dan say go, you go. Dan say fight, you fight. You bear strong resemblance to Austin. You related, yes? It shows. Working in the family business... I didn't; if I did, I would be some office dwelling censor instead of ruler of country and pretty good general! Back to Tammy. Tammy takes great pride in appearence and does not appreciate insults. Yes, she insult you, but I would have to agree with her. Dreadlocks are outdated, definately. You admit it yourself that you just slap your coat on in morning and rush out to do your job. It would be easier if you just do what Tortugadesetas does: wear same thing every day. Wait... you do that, yes? So does most of Jones family. Heh heh. So, you mock Tammyshroom, you mock Jones family. Mock one of us, you mock all of us. I will make special note to bank to freeze accounts in Devecter name. Ha ha ha! Stop attacking Tammy. She better than you anyway. Se refiere a, -Tortugadesetas RE:It wasn't Me Yeah. Sure! I just got back on the computer. I found that it was a Pengolian IP Address, East Pengolian to be exact. Know any hackers from there who would want to get you to work for the Snoss? Hmmmm... BANCO AVISO ESTIMADO TITULAR DE LA CUENTA 2525585856501113256: SU CUENTA BANCARIA HA SIDO CONGELADA DEBIDO AL MAL USO DE FONDOS Y OTRO TIPO DE COSAS. COMO TAL, NOS HEMOS VISTO OBLIGADOS A CONGELAR SUS ACTIVOS. USTED YA NO SON CAPACES DE RETIRAR O DEPOSITAR DINERO EN O FUERA. GRACIAS POR UTILIZAR MAVERICK NATIONAL BANK. -BANQUERO